


More love to give

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathrooms, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Chubby Neville Longbottom, Gay, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Neville deals with being chubby again after the war.





	More love to give

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was written for the chubby Neville fest! I do hope you will enjoy it.

Neville sighed, standing infront of the mirror at the Hogwarts boys bathroom. Gently he placed two hands on his stomach, feeling the skin there, stretching it slightly as to make it appear skinnier.

It wasn't exactly that he had trouble with being a bit more chubby now that the war was over. But it seemed some people just didn't get that this was his type of healthy body and that made him less happy with it.

A knock on the door startled him, "one second". Quickly he put on a shirt, noticing how it was tighter than before the war.

"Come in", at these words Harry's head appeared around the corner.

"Hi love" he said smiling, walking further in the room.

That was also a new development after the war, he and Harry became a couple. After helping Harry with a break down and Harry holding him close at night. When the nightmares became too much of the time where the Carrows teached. The screams reaching his ears at night. His own topping the others.

As Harry wrapped his arms around Nevilles's waist, he couldn't help but squirm lightly before getting comfortable.

Unfortunately nothing got past Harry these days, call it heighten reflexes, and a frown appeared on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at Neville through the mirror.

Neville blushed slightly at the intense gaze, mumbling "It's nothing, just something silly".

"Tell me darling" Harry insisted, kissing his cheek, the arms tighting just the slightest around his waist. Holding him securely in place.

"It's just.. Just don't you mind being me well chubby" the last word was whispered softly into the empty bathroom aside from them two.

Harry frowned, stepping back, before placing himself infront of Neville.

"Why would I even mind it the slightest?"

"I don't know... I was skinnier before." Neville muttered, trying to avoid Harry's gaze.

"Yes but also unhappy" at this Neville looked properly at Harry.

"You were not eating. You would hide yourself away in the greenhouses. Absord in your own thoughts." Harry looked at him, seeing if he was still listening before continuing "Now you're eating again. You eat all the stuff you used to eat before all hell went loose. You hang around with our friends more again. You talk for hours again with Luna about magical plants and creatures. You smile again Neville, and Gods I love it" Harry finished.

At this point Neville's cheek were bright red.

"Thank you Harry, thank you" he hugged his boyfriend tight.

"No need to thank me, just because you're being happy again", with these words Harry kissed his cheek.

"you're coming to breakfast" he asked Neville after a few seconds.

Neville stepped back, letting him go.

"Yes I will be there in a few minutes"

Harry nodded at this, throwing one last look his way, before leaving the bathroom.

Once he was sure Harry was gone, Neville raised his shirt again, stepping infront of the mirror.

This time he was looking but smiling brightly. After all it wasn't bad to be a little chubby. He just had more love to give. Love to his friends and boyfriend. Yes he had all the love to give, and also to himself.


End file.
